Mikos and Marauders
by seshhomaru's babe
Summary: Kagome has gotten a letter from Hogwarts after some bad things happen to her, but instead of meeting Harry Potter there, she meets the marauders. Why is Serius following her around? What's with the visions?Adopted from my friend Cassiopeia91.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Kagome has gotten a letter from Hogwarts after some bad things  
happen to her, but instead of meeting Harry Potter there, she meets the  
marauders. The DADA teacher is who?!! Kagome is a WHAT??! And what will  
happen between Kagome and Sirius Black? Well read and find out.

""-talking  
''-thinking  
Italics flashback

Flashback  
_  
Kagome walked over to Miroku and Sango, they were looking really anxious and were all fidgety.  
"Man, you would think that Inuyasha would be more considerate and not be  
sucking face with Kikyo right in front of the well." Kagome said sounding  
slightly peeved. _

_They looked completely shocked. "You mean you don't care!" Sango said in  
disbelief. _

"_Well, I am I bit disappointed that he would knowingly disregard my  
feelings." She said flatly, still only sounding slight annoyed. _

"_But wait, I thought you were in love with Inuyasha and that you got  
depressed whenever you saw them together." _

_Kagome looked at him understandingly. "No, I've figured out that my feelings  
were just a temporary infatuation, not love, and that now I feel only  
friendship for him." Sango and Miroku knew what she was saying was the  
truth just by her facial expressions, when she lied, her forehead tended to scrunch up and her eyes twitched a bit. Though she had gotten a lot better at  
lying, if you knew her well you could tell when she wasn't being truthful. _

"_Okay, we understand." _

_Kagome was explaining how and when she came to this realization when  
Inuyasha walked up with Kikyo and a sneer etched on his face. "Oi! Wench!" _

_Kagome looked pretty mad already when she retorted, "Yeah puppy?" in an  
angry, annoyed voice. _

"_You are of no use to me anymore, I have Kikyo so I don't need you to remind  
me of her, and the jewel has been completed so I don't need you to purify it  
for me." His voice had unspeakable venom and distain in it, as if he was  
disgusted at the thought of Kagome actually meaning something to him. _

_Kagome looked hurt and disappointed. 'I knew he didn't love me but I at  
least thought he liked me as a friend, but I was right all along. He only  
ever saw me as jewel detector, and as Kikyo's replacement.' _

" _So everything you have ever said to me about your feelings has been a lie?" _

" _Yeah, and now that Kikyo has agreed to be brought back from the dead and be  
my mate I will take the jewel from you and fuckin' kill you myself for all the  
trouble you've caused me." This he said with arrogance and an air that made  
it sound like he would enjoy every second of pain and suffering he inflicted upon  
her. _

_By this time in her life her miko powers had been strengthened to the point  
were she was at least twice as strong as Kikyo and a probably just as strong  
as Inuyasha. _

"_You will never get the jewel from me for your evil desires!" She said with  
utter loathing toward the man that she had once thought she loved. Grabbing  
Shippo's hand, she teleported- one of her miko abilities she had learned- to the well. Inuyasha leapt as fast as he could after  
her to see her appear next to the well, enveloped in a glowing blue light. _

_Once the light faded, she turned around to face Inuyasha and said, "I thought  
you were my friend. I thought you were a kind, caring person deep down, but  
all you are is a spiteful, evil bastard." She wanted to sound emotionless  
but her voice forbid it, she sounded sad and betrayed, as if she would never  
be truly happy again. _

_He launched himself at her and made three deep gashes along her back with  
his fierce claws, claws he had promised never to hurt her with. _

_Kagome let out a powerful blast of miko energy, powerful but not nearly  
breaking into her seemingly endless reserves of power she had shown in some  
of her battles with Naraku. _

_Inuyasha was knocked back, unable to do anything but watch as Kagome held  
Shippo in her arms tightly and jumped into the well and into her own era. _

_When she had gotten herself and Shippo (who was unconscious from the blast)  
out of the well, she placed a seal on the well -another thing she learned while training- so Inuyasha couldn't get out of it and hurt her anymore. Then she dragged herself up and limped into the house._

_When her mother came down the stairs and saw Kagome sitting slumped over on the coach with the fatal injury. _

_She walked over, put her arm around Kagome and said softly but firmly   
"Kagome, don't worry your going to be fine but I have a lot to explain to you."_

End of Flashback


	2. A great shopping trip

**Chapter 5**

**This time**

Kagome was running down the hall to the potions classroom. "Ah shit, what a time to be late, the first day of class, AND in potions!"

She ran though the dungeons as fast as she could while chanting the mantra 'Oh FUCK! I'm so dead, and Lily said the potions master hates Gryffindors. WHY didn't I think to use my demon senses to find the room! STUPID STUPID STUPID!'

Kagome stopped right as she got to the potions classroom door, determined to be calm and collected when she walked in. She took a deep breath and silently opened the door.

"Miss Higurashi, one hundred points from Gryffindor for your stupid and careless behavior, and you will have detention tomorrow night at eight o'clock sharp." (A/N See, I told you he was worse than Snape.)

This got Kagome mad, and you all know she doesn't exactly have the 'best' temper from being around Inuyasha for three years.

"Oh, only one detention, I bet you don't have the balls to give me any more." Her eyes were starting to get the smallest hint of red in them.

'Get a hold of yourself Kags, calm down or your demon blood will over-ride you.'

"HIGURASHI, A WEEK'S WORTH OF DETENTION AND FIFTY MORE POINTS FROM GRYFINNDOR!" Professor Hobvities yelled so loud it shook some of the bottles lining the walls.

**a few minutes earlier **

The Marauders had been to class on time for potions for the first time in years today. Well, Sirius and James at least, Remus was almost always on time seeing as he wanted to make head boy.

About ten minutes into the class Hobvities was going on and on about the properties of dragon whiskers and how they work in memory potions when the door opened silently.

Everyone turned their gaze to the door to see who dared be late for Hobvities' class the first day of school. In walked the new girl, Kagome. She looked a little ruffled with her hair out of place and such.

"Miss Higurashi, one hundred points from Gryffindor for your stupid and careless behavior, and you will have detention tomorrow night at eight o'clock sharp." Sirius was about to protest and say she was new when she spoke.

You could see a vain pulsing as she glared at the professor. "Oh, only one detention, I bet you don't have the balls to give me any more."

The class was silent, you could have heard a pin drop, hell, you could have heard the sound of it falling, let alone when it hit the floor. The professor's glare intensified ten-fold, now the glare that had been filled with dislike and annoyance, held hate and loathing. (Aren't those the same thing?)

"HIGURASHI, A WEEK'S WORTH OF DETENTION AND FIFTY MORE POINTS FROM GRYFINNDOR!"

Unlike any other student Hobvities ever had, Kagome didn't back down and start apologizing profusely or give excuses, instead, she met his glare with her own. Kagome's rivaled his, and her glare wasn't half as bad as it could have been, especially in her demon form. And Hobvities knew it.

They just stood there, glaring at each other, neither willing to forfeit. Just as Kagome was going to kick her glare up a notch (A/N hehe, Emril, I hate that show), the professor spoke. "Higurashi, if you ever make a comment like that again you will get more then a few detentions." He said this menacingly. "Now go sit next to Mister Black, Potter move next to Miss Evans." Sirius raised his hand.

'Damn! Even Prongs and I wouldn't do something like that on the first day, maybe she just doesn't know Hobvities. At this rate she may be marauder quality in a few weeks.'

Kagome moved her gaze from the professor to the boy in the back row with his hand up.

"Hello, I am Sirius Black. It a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said this in such a silky smooth voice Kagome had to laugh. She ended up trying to stifle the laugh, which made her laugh harder.

"Hello Sirius, my name is Kagome." Though this she managed a straight face. (Oh, like that'll last)

"So, Kagome, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight, perhaps a nice visit to the astronomy tower to celebrate the beginning of the new school? I'm sure you would enjoy yourself, I am quite a good date."

'What is this kid doing? He just met me. And Lily told me what kids used the astronomy tower for. He probably only wants my looks, just like Inuyasha.'

By now Kagome was starting to like Sirius less and less.

"I'll have to pass you up on that offer." She sighed.

"Oh, come on, you know you want to." He persisted. "No, I really don't." "Come on, lighten up, I'm asking for marriage or anything, just a nice snog or two."

'What the hell, I said no, why won't he get off my back.'

"Yeah, I'm not really that type, I would want a long-term relationship and your obviously not into that."

"Mr. Black, if insist upon talking through my class, you will continue your chat in detention." The professor was in no mood at this time to deal with Sirius right now and everyone could definitely understand that by his tone of voice.

"Oh, you know how I love the tender moments we spend alone together professor, but I simply am completely booked tonight, perhaps tomorrow we could spend some quality time together? Would you like to play some quiddich? Maybe have a little heart to heart in the Gryffindor common room?"

"No Mr. Black, that will not be necessary, but if you would to spend time with me you should be happy, you now get to spend a week and a half in detentions with me, starting at 8 o'clock sharp tonight."

"Oh, professor, I didn't know you liked me that much, you're so sweet."

"Two more weeks, but those you shall be serving with Mr. Filch."

"What? I thought you liked me! I'm emotionally shattered!" At this Sirius burst into fake tears. "Oh, Snugglemuffin! What have I done to upset you so!"

"MR. BLACK, 80 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! If you do not stop make a mockery of this classroom you will be in detention for the entire year!"

The rest of the lesson ended fairly quickly, with only one cauldron melt down, and about 30 more points taken off Gryffindor.

Gryffindor Common Room

After potions Kagome had gone back to the common room. When she got there she set down her books and decided to get a running start with her transfiguration paper.

_To properly transfigure a pair of scissors into a jelly donut you must remember the three rules of food transfiguration. '_Hmm…I guess I shouldn't hold what Sirius said about dating me against him. I suppose I'll give him another chance, I mean I always gave Inuyasha one.' _Rule One: You must always say the 'o' vowels correctly, this will make your food taste better._ 'But he always took advantage of my never-ending chances.' _Rule Two: Never swish your wand to the left, it will make the donut mold on the inside. _'No more second chances, this is my second chance and I will not make the same mistakes I made in the feudal era here.'


End file.
